


here with you

by novakid



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hellblazer
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RolePlay Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novakid/pseuds/novakid
Summary: despite running himself ragged trying to find his missing friend, hal jordan makes time to comfort john constantine, stressed from meeting with the brother he never had.
Relationships: John Constantine/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 5





	here with you

**Author's Note:**

> this was not originally written to be a fic. it's a drabble i wrote up for a DCU roleplay server i'm in where i write both hal and john. i just fixed it up a bit. idk if i'm gonna keep this up here buuut i did want to post halblazer bc it's seriously one of my favourite ships.
> 
> for context:  
> prime earth constantine is having a crisis after meeting earth-2 constantine.  
> barry is missing because of reverse flash shenanigans and hal has been looking for him for days.

john watches as hal paces in their shared bedroom. hal is ranting about plans and precautions, and all that sounds like static to john. he’s sitting on the bed, staring down at nothing, thinking about…

earth 2 constantine. can john call him his brother? is that what he is? where was his “brother” when he really needed him? all this time of being alone and hurting; would’ve things been better if they were both there? it’s obviously better if john had never been born at all… if _he_ was the one who didn't survive.

john looks up when hal taps his shoulder. he looks concerned. but then again, hal’s had that serious look on his face for days now. “are you okay?”

“am i ever?”

hal makes a face, realizing john is in one of _those_ moods. he sighs, and john takes this as him not in the mood for another one of constantine’s mental breakdowns. “didn’t you mention you went to see your uh... you from another earth earlier?”

“yeah.”

“how’d that go?”

“swell.”

hal doesn’t have the patience for this; normally he would, but john knows that with everything happening… trying to find barry and trying to take it on alone... “what’s wrong with him? he seemed nice.”

“oh, he's _perfect_. apparently, he's actually an alternate version of my **twin brother** who _didn't_ die in th’bloody womb. and he takes my place in his world, and everyone fucking LOVES him. he’s a hero, whose father loves him, who's a knighted magician, who can’t lie and doesn’t smoke.”

“and i guess that’s a problem for you? having found out you have an awesome brother?”

john stands up abruptly and tries to shove at hal, which doesn’t accomplish anything except show that he’s looking for a fight. “fuck you! awesome, is it? yeah, he seems _just_ your speed. bloody perfect, just like the rest of the people you _actually_ care about!”

hal’s jaw drops, dumbstruck for a moment before he shakes his head. eyebrows knitted together, he takes a step forward towards john. “what the hell are you talking about?!”

“barry! the nicest guy in the justice league! a bloody angel! oliver! charismatic and rich and lovable! dinah! who actually has her life put together! don’t you think i see the fuckin’ pattern?!” now john’s the one who’s pacing, wringing his hands together nervously. “they’re all heroes, all of them. barry, oliver, dinah, and the _real_ john. they’re all nice and perfect. and i’m…”

“you’re not a bad person, john.”

“when i can help it.”

“john, john, what-- listen. _hey._ ” hal holds his hands out, trying to placate john. like he’s a wild animal. he _feels_ like a wild animal. “come on, talk to me.”

and here come the waterworks. john lets himself fall to the bed, sitting down and holding himself as tears run down his face. “he is **everything** i’m not. he’s got a loving family, amazing powers, and a pristine reputation. no dead friends, i bet. no ghosts, no demons.” he closes his eyes and sucks in a wet breath. “the magus. i… i remember growing up, seeing visions of him. i thought he was a ghost, at first. i wanted to be with him **so badly**. i wanted to befriend him, be able to touch him… and you know what he thought? when he saw _my_ ghost?” through tearful eyes, he looks at hal. “he said he thought that i was a bleedin’ nightmare.” john has to choke down a sob so he can speak clearly, but even then it's soft and strained. "i shouldn't be alive in this world. it should be him. not me."

for a moment, hal is speechless. silently thinking that he's been so single-minded in his search for the flash, that he's been neglecting john when he needed him. “...nightmare my ass. hey.” hal kneels down on the floor in front of john and wraps both arms around his midsection, hugging him close. “you’re still a person, you know. even if you’re not the best person or even a _good person_ , you’re still. a person. and no person deserves to feel like they’re not meant to be alive, okay?”

hal looks up and gives a grin, tired but trying. “besides. you do have kindness in your heart. and _that’s_ my type. you’re my real john. and you’re just as important to me as ollie, barry, and dinah are. and… and i’m sorry if i’m just. not good at showing that sometimes.”

john tries not to smile only to end up failing. he wipes his eyes on his sleeve. “and blonds?”

“huh?”

“blonds are also your type.”

“maaaybe…” hal smirks and starts climbing onto the bed, kissing john once, and twice. “and people who are smart, and witty, and _sexy._ ”

john groans in embarrassment and holds onto hal as they fall back on the bed. for a moment, they just lay there. and john sighs again. “that idiot wanted to try to connect. be… siblings, or something.”

“and?”

“and i ruined it, like always. i don’t know what to do.”

“maybe… reach out to ‘em? it’s never too late, probably. he can still be your family.”

“lot coming from you. you _hate_ your family.”

hal props himself up a bit. “i don’t hate my family.”

“i hate your family. rather, your family hates _me_.”

“no they don’t.”

“and you sometimes.”

“hey!”

“ **jack** ass--”

“jack’s! not that bad. come on.”

“he looks like a cop.”

“you like jim! and jim likes you!” john shrugs and hal kisses him one more time. “give it a shot. i know it’s probably hard hearing that… your uh, brother was more liked than you, or something. but uh. i was the least favourite child, and i turned out fine.”

“how many times have you delayed your therapy session?”

“i was the least favourite child and… _you_ still love me. so. i’ll still love you.”

“nice save, highball.”

“thanks.” hal says with a smile and collapses on john. they lay there a little longer.

“shouldn’t you be… you know.”

“...oliver says i should rest. a little.” john agrees; hal hasn’t been sleeping since barry disappeared. not that he's usually able to sleep in the first place... “so. i’m just going to nap on you. and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“okay.”

"okay!"

"...i love you."

"i love you too."


End file.
